Happily After All
by Neiro Yukiko
Summary: TAIORA! Sora went to camp as a counselor, where she met Tai. He has a crush on her friend and Sora is helping him out! But what will happen when Sora starts having feelings for Taichi? Does Tai feel the same about her or will he break her heart? Finished!
1. Registering for Camp

Haha … I'm so proud of myself!!! Lmao!! I got a new idea for a new Taiora fic!! SO fast toooo!! Cuz I usually can't think of good ideas lmao .. Actually .. Maybe this idea isn't ALL that good but oh welpz! At least I THOUGHT of one haha! Actually …I didn't THInk of it lmao! It's really a Chinese TV show that I watched and I liked the idea and wanted to use it!!! Haha but of course I'll change the idea!!! Welpz … here it is! And thx to everyone who reviewed my last ficcie!!! ^______^ lub you all!!

Age:

I just kidna decide to let you in on the gaes first evne tho … it's really the same as the other fics I wrote lmao!

Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Kenji, Ryoko, Megumi: 16

Koushiro, Mimi: 15

Jyou: 17

Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke: 12/13

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Happily After All

Chappie 1: Registering for Camp 

"Hurry up Sora!!!! Or we'll be late!!!!!!" yelled Ryoko desperately.

"I'm coming I'm coming!!!!" the redhead yelled back at her friend. "By the way, where's Meggi and Mimi??"

"They're already there, waiting for us!!!! Hurry!!!"

"Alright!!!"

The two girls ran quickly, as fast as their legs can carry them. When they got to their destination, they find their friends Megumi and Mimi there, sitting on the chairs, waiting for them.

"You guys are so late!!!!"

"Gomen! We came as fast as we can!"

"Come on, fill in those registration forms."

Ryoko and Sora quickly filled in their registration forms for the camp. They wanted to finish their 40 hours community volunteer service hours for credits this summer so they're signing up for being camp counselors of Camp Hoshi. (A/N: I duno about credits and all those stuffs in Japan if they exist or not .. But they do in Canada … so I'm just using it .. Hehe! Bear with me … kay? Hehe!! ^^")

When they're done and handed the forms in, they walked out of the building, chattering away about the camp and how fun it will be.

"Hey guys!! Let's go eat, I'm starving!!!!!"

"No thanks!! I'm on a diet right now." said Mimi sadly.

"Diet?! Mimi, but … you're so skinny!!!"

"Well, not skinny enough!"

"Okay … then …."

"Anyways, where should we eat at? Any ideas?"

"I heard that there's this new restaurant!!! Let's go there!"

"Alright!"

"Sorry guys, I can't. I'm having lunch with Kenji." said Sora apologetically.

"Oooo ….okay then, see ya later then Sora!"

"Kay! Ja!"

They waved their goodbyes and Sora quickly walked to the restaurant where she's suppose to meet her boyfriend, Kenji.

When she got there, she saw that Kenji was already there waiting for her. Kenji saw her and greeted her with a short kiss. Then they went in.

"Sora ….I need to ask you something."

"I know I know, you want to know if I'm going to go to Kyushu with you, right? I already told you a million times Kenji, I can't! My parents are both here, my friends are here and Odaiba High is a much better school for studying Arts! Also, The university here is a lot better! Gomen Kenji, but I just can't leave Odaiba now. And it's so troublesome to transfer schools. Please understand …?"

"*sigh* Fine, but what about us then? What about our relationship?!"

"Kenji ….we can always talk on the phone or e-mail or something like that! And anyways, Odaiba isn't that fay from Kyushu. It's STILL Japan. It'll be okay!" answered Sora.

"But ….*sigh* never mind then."

Sora smiled. "Come one, let's eat already."

After they ate, Kenji has basketball practice so he left without Sora. Suddenly, her cell phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi? Sora speaking!"

"Sora!!!!! Oh my gosh!!!! I just found this absolutely AMAZING shirt that's PERFECT for you! You HAVE to come right now!!!!!!" squeaked Mimi on the other side of the phone.

"Uhh ….okay Mimi, I'll come to the mall right now."

"Great! We'll wait for you at the front entrance, alright?"

"Kay! Sayonara Mimi!"

With that, Sora hung up and slowly walked to the mall. On her way to the mall, she caught a glimpse of Kenji's face!!!

__

'Huh? Kenji? But I thought he said he has Basketball practice!!! Maybe I'm just imagining things, but it looked like Kenji a lot though. Maybe I should go check it out anyways!'

Sora went the direction that she saw Kenji went. She shocked by what she saw!!! She saw Kenji with another girl! And that's not it. He has his arm wrapped around her waist!!!

__

'Oh my god!!! How can this happen? This MUST be all just a dream ……no no no, this can't be happening!!!'

Sora turned around to run but tripped and fell on the ground. 

"Itai!!!!" 

Kenji heard it and turned around, looking at Sora with shock and guilt.

"Sora?!?!"

Sora stood up and stared at her so call boyfriend. Kenji slowly walked toward Sora.

"Sora ….what are you doing here?"

"Maybe I should ask you the same thing!!!" yelled Sora angrily. "I thought you said you have Basketball practice!!!!"

"I …..I'm sorry."

"How can you do this to me?!?! We've been together for 1 year now!!!"

"I really love, truthfully I do, but Sora, it's YOU that don't. When have you really treated me like your boyfriend?! All you do is order me around!! I can't stand that!!!! When I asked you to come with me to Kyushu, you refused! What can I do?! Phone you everyday? I don't want a relationship like that! I want to be with the person I like! If you won't come to Kyushu with me, that's fine! Mihori said she'll come with me! And she loves me! If you were me, would you choose someone that loves you or someone that doesn't?!?!"

Sora was stunned, she doesn't know what to say and how to respond.

"I ……I never knew you felt that way …." said Sora softly, looking away, not staring at Kenji.

"Well now you do!"

"Gomen …..I …."

"You don't need to say anything more. It's okay Sora, I understand and I know perfectly what you're thinking, but it's too late now, I'm going to go to Kyushu with Mihori and I'm going to be with her. We're through Sora. There's really no point to be together anymore when we don't love each other anymore."

"I …."

"It's okay Sora. Well, got to go. Ja ne …."

With that, Kenji and Mihori turned around and left Sora standing there. Tears rolled down Sora's face quickly. She cried and cried.

Finally, she came to her senses and went to the direction of the mall. When she got there, she saw Megumi, Ryoko and Mimi at the front entrance. They saw Sora's face and ran up to her.

"Sora!!! What happened?! Why are your eyes all red? Were you crying?! Sora?? Answer me Sora!!! Sora????" asked Ryoko concernedly.

Sora look at her friends and cried. Ryoko hugged Sora tight. "Sora??"

"Kenji … he … he …broke up with me!! He's leaving to Kyushu with Mihori!! I …I don't know what to do!!!" said Sora in between sobs.

Ryoko, Mimi and Megumi exchanged worried glances.

"It's alright Sora. He's not worth your tears then if he's like that. Come one Sora, be strong!! We'll always be here for you." whispered Ryoko sadly.

"Arigato, you guys. But I just don't know if I can ever get over this ….Kenji meant a lot to me. I don't know if I can ever truly be happy again with another guy. Kenji was my first love ….."

"We know ….don't worry Sora, you WILL find someone better than him and you're gonna prove to him that it's his lost that he breaks up with you and that you will be happier with some other guy" Megumi said.

Sora stood up and nodded and gave her friends a hug. "Thanks sooo much."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes!! I'm done the first chappie!! Yes yes I know that Taichi hasn't appeared yet but he WILL!! Don't worry! ^^" Anyways, read and review!!! ^_________^

VOCAB:

Itai: Ouch or Owww, etc …

Ja: Bye

Sayonara: Goodbye (formal way)

Arigato: Thank you

I think that's all …..right?! Anyways … plzzzz read and review!!! Arigatogozaimasu!!!! Luv ya peepoz lotz!! And I'll TRY to update ASAP! But I prolyl won't update THAT fast cuz skoo …. Getting lotsa homework these days … "! Welpz .. Ciao! Sayonara!!!!!

~ Kawaii-Q

****


	2. Hate at First Sight

Heyhey everyone!!! I'm back to udpate!!! Kekeke! Anyways … I kidna changed the summary a bit .. Like it's the same as b4 but added some enw idea to it that's different to that show so it's better!!! Haha! It doesn't even sound like that show anymore … so it's all good! Anyways … thx to everyone who updated!!!

****

**Marie Darkholme****:** Thankiez soooo much for the review!! ^^" I like your ficcie too! ^^" It's great!!! Yupyup! Anyways .. Thx for reviewing my other ficcies toooo! 

SkyAngeLIA: Thx for the review!!! ^__________^ Ya .. So much hws … and so sad …. The april report card is coming out!!! Ahhhh stupid High skoo! Lolz … and my marks are dropping sooo badly! Anyways … luv ya!

****

KaguyaEvenstar: Dunt worri …. Tai comes in this chappie!!! ^^" Yupyup!!! And thx for reviewing!!!! And hope you'll update your ficcies sooooon! ^.~"

****

Noriko Fujita: Halo Budgie!!!! ^______^ Hehe .. Love your fic … oooo last chappie nest chappie/?!! " Anyways .. udpate sooon!! Both the Haunted and Damaged!!! Cuz I love them both!! And have fun at the farm!!! ^____^

****

Tai'sgirl: Thx for reviewing!!!! And glad you like the new fic! Kekeke! ^^" Anyhoo, luv ya!!!! And update the Biyomon Princess sooon!!!! That fic ROX!!! ^^"

****

Darkmetalangel of Destruction: Thx for reviewing!!! Kenji .. Oh .. Lolz … I just kidna thought of that anme and used it!! Kekeke! And your idea … sorri soooo sorri but I doubt I'll use it cuz I dunt wanna make it so complicated this time and anyways … that idea is too common .. Lolz … no offense!! Sorrriiiiiii!!!! But ya … dunt worri cuz I have ANOTHER idea of my own hehe!

****

Sandstorm3D: Thankies for reviewing!!! And glad you like the idea!!!! Updtaing nowww hehehe!! Taiora 4evvaaaa!

****

Inconnu: Wahh!!! Thzzzzz soooo much for reviewing!!! I love your Taiora ficcie man!!! Just update sooon kays? Lolz … and dunt 4get Ishida High tooooo!! Kekek! ^^" Anyways … love ya lots!!!!

****

Kamehameha: Arigato for the review D-chan!!!!!! Always the first to review my fics lmao! Well..almost always the first lolz!!! ^_______^ Love you lotsssssss! ~muahz~

Anyways … on with the ficcie!! And arigatogozaimasu again!!! ^^" ~huggiez~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Hate at First Site

A few days later, Kenji left for Kyushu with Mihori and Sora was preparing for Camp Hoshi with Ryoko, Mimi and Megumi. 

A few more days later (hehe!!), they got on the bus and arrived at Camp Hoshi in the evening, which is two days before the kids will arrive because they have to set things up and get things ready before the kids arrive. 

When they got there, they met Jyou, the head of the counselors. He has blue hair and rectangular glasses. Jyou greeted them and took them to their dorms (err .. Rooms?) for the summer. They were the first ones to arrive at camp Hoshi.

When night came, the three male counselors finally arrived.

"Hey guys. I guess you're all finally here! Let me introduce you guys to other counselors. This is Sora, Megumi, Ryoko and Mimi" pointing to each of them when saying their names. "And here are Taichi, Yamato and Koushiro!"

Everyone shook each other hands and greeted each other warmly.

"Anyways ….." began Koushiro. "call me Izzy, everyone calls me that."

Everyone nodded. Then they went in for some dinner. After dinner, they all sat around the fireplace and chatted a bit, getting to know each other, except for Taichi and Sora. They were washing the dishes that night. Then suddenly, a mad voice was heard.

"Oh my god!! What's your problem?!?!?!"

"What's MY problem?! What's YOUR problem?!?! I said I was sorry!!!!!"

Everyone heard Tai and Sora's voices and quickly ran into the kitchen, seeing Sora and Tai arguing and glaring at each other angrily.

"What happened?!?!" asked Meggi concernedly.

Sora turned to look at her friend. "It's HIM!!!! He ….UGH!!!!" and with that, Sora ran out of the kitchen angrily into the TV room of the building.

Everyone stared at her running away then turn their attention to Taichi, giving him a "What happened?!" look. Taichi ignored them and walked out as well toward the washroom. Everyone exchanged confused and worried glances.

After all the commotion, they slowly walked back to their dorms (The girls and the guys … different buildings .. Kay? Lolz!). 

Ryoko, Megumi, Mimi and Sora took their showers then sat down the beds, not knowing how to start a conversation.

"Umm …." started Ryoko. "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened today anyways?"

"Drop it, please."

"Come one Sora, we're your friends, we just want to know what happened! Kudasai?!"

"*sigh* okay, it was stupid, alright? It started like this ….Ta …ugh, HIM and I were washing the dishes and cleaning and stuffs after dinner, right? Then I saw a mouse and accidentally bumped onto him because I was scared, you know how terrified I am of mice … (aww .. They're cute tho!! " lolz!)! So then I bumped onto him, and made him drop the plate he was washing. And it broke in pieces. I apologized, but he, being an idiot and all thought I did it on purpose because he didn't believe I would be scared of mice!! And he thought I made eth whole story up!!! Ugh!!! Stupid bastard!!!!" said Sora angrily.

"Oh …so that's it?!?! You two fought and now hates each other because of ONE little thing like that?!?!"

Sora nodded, still mad. "But it wasn't MY fault!!! I apologized!!!!"

"We know we know Sora, we believe you, don't worry!" 

"Hmph, anyways, from now on, I'm NOT talking to him unless he apologizes to me first!!! Hmph, anyways, I'm getting tired, oyasumi!!"

With that, she lay down on the bed and pulled the quilts up. Ryoko, Megumi and Mimi sighed and went to bed as well.

The next day, Taichi didn't apologize so they continued not talking to each other. Both of them don't want to give in first. 

After lunch, Izzy and Matt pulled Tai aside.

"Tai!! What are you doing?! I thought you said you'll apologize to her today! That's what you said last night!!!"

"Well, I changed my mind. Look at her attitude. I don't want to get my head snapped off by her!"

"Tai ….just go say sorry. How hard is it just to say that one little word?!"

"Why don't you try saying that to a girl like HER?!"

"Uhh …but I don't need to apologize to her, Tai, JUST GO APOLOGIZE TO HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Okay okay!!! Chill Matt."

"Okay, then go now."

"Fine ….."

With that, Taichi walked to where Sora is.

"*tap tap* Hey."

Sora turned around, her amber eyes meeting the chocolate brown ones. When she found that it's Tai, she turned back around right away, continuing with her work.

"Umm …hello?!?! Can we talk, please?"

"Sora ignored him.

"Jeez! I'm only trying to apologize! And you don't even give me a chance to do that!! What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?! Nothing! But there's a lot of wrongs in you!" (did that just made sense?! =S lolz!) 

"Oh my god, seriously, what's your problem?!?!"

"You're my problem if you don't know already!"

"Oh fine then, be that way! I was just trying to apologize to you and you bite my head off! I feel so bad for your boyfriend if you even have one!!!!"

That got Sora burning up. She instantly thought of Kenji and Mihori and him leaving her and all. Sora turned around, glaring at Taichi angrily. Then tears rolled down Sora's face one by one, slowly. Then she ran away from Taichi, heading to her dorm. Sora ran pass Mimi and kept on running until she got to the girls dorm.

Mimi turned to stare at Tai with an angry and confused look.

"YAGAMI TAICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed angrily.

Taichi quickly cover his ears with his hands.

Then Mimi stormed to Taichi.

"What did you do this time Yagami?!?!"

"Uh …nothing …I was just trying to apologize to her and she ran away?"

"Rrrright! Tell me eth truth. What did you say to make her cry?"

"I ….I don't know ….I guess the boyfriend thing …."

"Huh?! What boyfriend thing." Then her brain clicked! "Oh!!! Oh my gosh!!! Did you mention the name Kenji or something?!?!"

"Ehh …no …."

"Then tell me what happened already!!!!"

"Kay kay!"

Taichi told Mimi everything that happened. Tai watched Mimi's expression from angry to horror and sadness back to angry.

"Oh my gosh!!! How can you say that?! She just suffered from breaking up with her boyfriend!!! Ugh!!!"

"Oh … I never knew that, what happened to her and that Kenji guy …then?"

"It's none of your business, just don't mention that name or anything about boyfriends, breaking up, etc …in front of her!!! Alright?!"

"Umm … alright …."

"Good ….or else!!! Hmph!"

With that, Mimi ran away quickly toward the girls dorm, to see if Sora is okay.

Taichi just stood there, stunned and unhappy, regret filling up his head.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Okie dokie, I'm done!!! Muahahaha!! It might probably take me quite long to update ….cuz soooo much homework these days!!!! And tests!!! And all those stuffies!! " *sigh* and projects …anyways … I'll try to update ASAP though … welpz …thx for all those reviews again!!!! ^____________^ ~muahz~

****

Vocab:

Oyasumi: Good night (in short form, full form = oyasuminasai)

Kudasai: Please ….

And I think that's all! Welpz … anyways …..cya l8r!!! Buhbyez!!! ^^"

~ Kawaii-Q


	3. Apology Accepted

Halo everyone!!! Me bakbak again .. So happi .. Easter holidaii sooon!!! ^_______^ Lmao … anyways .. Aww .. So sad ….not much reviews for the last chappie!!! "! Wahwahwahwah! Oh welpz … anyways … pizzazz review this oen and hope you'll like this chappie … keke! ^^"

And I'm too lazii to say out all the thx .. Lmao … so I'll just say THANK YOU to EVERYONE who reviewed!!! Luv you alll!!!! ~muahz~

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

****

Apology accepted

Mimi quickly ran off to find Sora. When she arrived at the dorm, she found Sora crying badly on the bed. Mimi slowly approached the crying girl.

"Sora ….."

"*sob sob*"

"Sora …come on, it's okay, Tai doesn't mean it, he doesn't even know Kenji ….." she said softly.

"I know ….but I just can't help it, I just …."

"I know Sora, I understand, really I do."

"Mimi …. I …still love him, I miss him soo much ….." said Sora, looking up at her pink hair friend.

"I know …..but you HAVE to get over him …..you're just gonna get hurt …"

"I know I know, but I just can't seem to forget him just now …." replied Sora sadly.

"Oh Sora ……"

Mimi slowly walked over and gave her friend a hug. Sora hugged back.

"Don't worry Mimi, I'll be alright, really, I will!" said Sora, giving her friend a fake smile.

"Good ….come on, let's go, we still have work to do."

Sora nodded and followed Mimi out the dorm and went back to doing what she was doing before.

When lunch time came, everyone sat down around the wooden rectangular table and started eating and everyone starts chatting to one another, getting to know each other except for two: Taichi and Sora.

Tai looked up from his food to Sora. She was eating slowly and quietly and she doesn't look very happy either.

"Umm … so …..Sora??"

Sora ignored him and kept on eating slowly.

"Sora?!?!"

She ignored him again.

"*sigh* are you still mad at me? I'm sorry okay? Gomen ……"

Sora looked up at Taichi, facing him, then looked back down at her food and continued eating, ignoring him once again.

"Jeez ….how many times do I have to say sorry in order for you to forgive me already?!?!"

Sora looked up at him again.

"Whatever."

"Huh? I said so much and all you say is whatever?!?! What kind of person ARE you?!?!" Tai shouts.

"A normal one that doesn't start yelling at people for no reason and blames everything on someone!!!!!" Sora yelled back.

With that, she stood up and walked away.

"What the?!?!" Taichi stood up, staring after Sora.

Everyone turned to look up at the brunette with a confused look on their face that says 'What now?! What did you do this time?!'

Taichi ignored them and walked away as well, following the redhead.

"Sora, please listen?!" said Tai, grabbing onto her arm.

"Let go Yagami." she said sternly, trying to pull her arm away.

Taichi held on tightly. "Jeez! can't you listen to someone for a sec?! Are you ALWAYS this stubborn?!?!"

"None of your business and leave me alone already!!!"

"Oh my god! SHUT UP and listen to me Takenouchi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled angrily.

Sora turned around. "FINE! Make it quick though. Hmph."

"Thank you! Jeez. Look, I'm sorry about what I said and all, alright? I know I was wrong, but you know …..okay, I'm just really sorry! Gomenasai!"

"I …."

"So…..do you accept my apology?" asked Tai hopefully.

"Umm …no."

"Huh? Why?"

"Hahahaha!"

"Huh?" tai stared at her confused. "What's so funnt?"

"You! Hehe, I was only joking, I don't get mad at people that long, I was only playing around, haha! Anyways, yeah I forgive you, apology accepted!" said Sora smiling.

"Oh!!! Haha, alright, glad about it. So …umm ….friends?"

Sora slightly nodded, smiling.

"Umm …great! Actually, I need help with something, hehe."

"Oh!! So that's why you apologized?!?!" asked Sora angrily.

"What? Of course not!!!!! Well, kinda, but mostly it's not! Really, I'm serious, don't take it wrong!"

"Haha! There you go again! I was only kidding!" laughed Sora gleefully.

"Okay …"

"Anyways, what do you need help on?"

"Well, you know your friend, Megumi ….?" Taichi started, blushing BRIGHT red.

"Yeah …what about her? O …I get it!!!!! Hahaha!!!"

"Huh? You get it?"

"Tai likes Megumi!!!!" sang Sora. "Lalalala!!!"

Taichi sweat dropped. "Okay then, well anyways, yeah I do, I was just thinking if you can help me and all …like I mean, you and her are REALLY good friends ….."

"So? Ryoko and Mimi are too!!!! Why me?"

"Cuz ….Mimi no offense or anything, she's too …loud and I don't trust her much and she starts yelling at me ……and Ryoko, she's like the tough kind of girl, and I doubt she'll help me and all ….like yeah …AND I don't exactly know her much."

"And your point is?? You don't know me much either."

"Well ….but still ….it's just that …"

"I know I know, I was just playing around …"

"Again ….*sigh*"

Sora giggled.

"So …will you help?"

"Well, I don't know ….cuz I don't think SHE likes YOU!"

"Well, that's why I want you to HELP me, no duh!"

"If you're going to continue to talk to me like that, I promise you I won't help you!!!"

"*sigh* fine fine fine! Gomen …"

"Good boy Tai!" said Sora, giggling happily.

"*sigh* how did I get myself into this?!?! *sigh*"

"Hehe, not my fault, you asked for my help, didn't you?"

"Yaya whatever."

"Uh huh! So there, and quit complaining!!! First, I'll tell you alll about her!"

"Great! Arigato!!"

"No prob. Anwyays, let's start …."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Done!!! Kinda sux … I know … anyways peepoz, read and review!!! Luv ya lots!!! ^^"

~ Kawaii-Q


	4. A Not so Good Start!

Happy Easter everyone!!!! Lolz ..and yay getting more reviews bak .. Lolz ….^^" anyways, umm …ya ….I'll start writing chappie 4 now … but first the thankies!!! 

****

Gila: Yes yes I agree with you, Sora is the best BUT just go with eth plot, lolz, Taichi WILL like Sora ….I think …lolz! ^^" Anyways, thx for the review!!!

****

KaguyaEvenstar: Hehe, yupoz tai likes Megumi but dunt worry! Lolz! And arigato for the review!!! And so glad you updated your ficcie!!! Kekekeke! ^^"

****

Tai'sgirl: It's alright!!! Just glad you reviewed the last chappie lolz! And Happi easter to you tooooo!!! Luv ya lots! And arigato for the review!!! 

****

Inconnu: Lolz! Glad you updated Ishida High ….lolz! But remember to update Seven Days!!!!! I can't wait till the next chappie comes out!!!!! " I need to know wut happens!!!!!!! Wahh!!

****

Noriko Fujita: Thx thx thx!!! Lolz! And Happi Easter to ya also!!! And udpate Damaged soooon!!! ^_________^ Thankiez for reviewing!

****

Kamehameha: Lolz, yes I used Spell Check but I get lazy to check everything again and all … haha cuz me in a rush!!! Kekeke! And I'm typing way too fast lolz! Mehz! Sorri about that! Anyways, thx for reviewing!

****

Darkmetalangel of Destruction: Heyz! Thx for reviewing …..^^"! Duno wut to say rite now …. "! Kekeke! Happi Easter!!!

Now on with the fourth chappie!!! ^^"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A Not so Good start?!

"Okay, let's start."

"Umm, okay."

"First, I'll give you some info on her."

"Kay."

Sora quickly grabbed a piece of paper and started writing on it. Finally she's done and handed the piece of paper to Tai. Tai stared at it and started reading what Sora wrote on the paper.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"What?"

"She likes someone already?!?!"

"Yeah." Sora simply replied.

"*sigh* so does that mean I don't get a chance?"

"Well …..depends, she MIGHT start liking you if she spends more time with you ….who knows?" Sora shrugged.

"Fine ….by the way, who does she like?"

"You don't know him."

"How do you know?!"

"You just don't."

"Fine …..but at least tell me his name?"

"Hiroshi."

"Oh …maybe I should change my name to that … hmmmmm….." Tai said thoughtfully.

Sora sweat dropped.

"Anyways …." Soa started. "Let's get back to the lunch room."

"Okay."

Taichi and Sora jogged back to the lunch room and sat back down on the chairs that they had sat on before they ran out. Everyone stared at them, surprised. 

"What?" asked Sora.

But they just shook their heads and continued eating and chatting away.

Tai looked at Megumi who was beside Sora who was across from him. He then looked at Sora, asking for help.

Sora understood and turned to look at Megumi.

"Meggi?"

"Nani?"

"Can I please switch spots with you?"

"Why?"

"Ehh ….cuz ummm ….uhh ….I wanna talk with Ryoko for a sec." Soa lied.

"Oh ….umm ..alright."

Sora and Meggi stood up and exchanged spots, so that Megumi is now across from Taichi.

"So umm …ehh ….Hi Megumi!" greeted Tai cheerfully, trying to cover his nervousness.

"Hey Tai. What's up?"

"Nothing really, umm ….." Replied a nervous and slightly blushing Taichi, who was trying to think of something to say.

Megumi gave him a questioning and worried look. "Are you alright, Tai?"

"Oh ….umm …uh ….hai!"

"Oh, alright." answered Megumi, not quite believing it.

"Umm …what are you doing later? I mean, after lunch …"

"I have to set up the beds, getting them clean and ready for the kids that's coming tomorrow. You?"

"Uhh ..getting the canoes and stuffs ready ……."

"Oh, cool! You have such a cool job, I wish I can be working with you!!!! *sigh*"

Taichi blushed. _'She wants to work with me!!!! She wants to work with me!!! She wants to work with me!!! Yes yes yes!!!! That means I have a chance!!!'_ And then he grinned happily.

Megumi, seeing that Tai blanked out on her again, began to worry once again and waved her hands in front of his eyes.

"Tai!?! Hello?! Tai?!! Earth to Tai …?!?! TAI!!!!!"

"Huh?! Oh, gomen! SO sorry about that! I was just …."

"Let me guess, thinking?"

Taichi nodded embarrassingly. "Yeah …so sorry."

"It's okay, I was just worried." said Megumi concernedly.

"Oh …"_ 'Yes!!! She's worried about me!!!!'_

And Tai's face quickly turned into a wide smile. (like…^_______________^ lolz!!!)

Megumi, who was confused about Tai blanking out yet AGAIN, called Sora.

"Sora ..?? Is Tai alright? He seems to be blanking out a lot ….do you think he's sick? Maybe you should try talking with him …" said Megumi uncertainly.

"Uhh ….okay …"

Sora turned to look at Taichi's drooling, wide smile face and started calling out to him.

"Tai?!?! Tai?!?! Tai?!?!?! TAIIIIIIII?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Huh?!" Tai woke up from his *dream world* and stared at the confused and annoyed fce of Sora. "What happened?! I thought I heard someone screaming my name …?"

"Yes …me! Jeez … Tai …quit daydreaming!!! You're worrying Megumi ….." said Sora, eyeing Megumi when she said her name.

Megumi looked at Tai questioningly and concernedly.

"Gomenasai …I won't do that again. Sorry to worry you Megumi."

"It's okay, come on, let's continue eating …shall we?"

Tai nodded eagerly.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

I know I know .. It sucked lmao! ^^" But oh welpz …anyways .. Thx for alll the reviews!!! And Happi Easter minna!

Vocab:

Gomen ….Gomenasai: Sorry

Hai: Yes

Minna: Everyone

Nani: What is it?

That's all .. I think …. Anyways … cya! And Read and review!!!

~ Kawaii-Q ^.~"


	5. Operation Set Up

Halo!! Gomenasai!!! For not updating soo long . Had soooo many homeworks and projects … "! Sux .. But anyways … thx to everyone who reviewed … didn't get a lot of review this time … again .. XP! Oh welpz … anwyays .. Ya ..!!

****

Operation Set up

The next day, the kids arrived and ran in the camp area happily and full of energy! Taichi, Yamato and Sora were the ones waiting for them to arrive and take them to the main campus. When every single kid had got off the bus, a few kids about 12 caught Tai and Matt's eyes.

"Hikari?! Daisuke?! Takeru?!?!" screamed both Matt and Tai, surprised. "What are you three doing here? You guys are too old for this camp ….why are you here?"

"Well …they said they needed some people to watch and entertain the kids during the bus ride so we volunteered and me and TK missed you and Matt …."

"Yeah … and Daisuke just decided to tag along ….since he said he'll miss Kari …" continued TK, eyeing Daisuke.

"What?! Quit staring at me already! If you're here with Hikari, there's just NO WAY I'll sit back and relax at home!!!!" yelled Daisuke.

Taichi and Matt sweat dropped.

"So …who's that with you Tai? Already found a girlfriend?!" teased Kari jokingly.

"Her?! NO WAY!" "Him?! NO WAY!!" Sora and Tai both yelled at the same time.

"Woah …you two are perfect for each other .. Haha!"

Tai send Kari a death glare.

"I was joking! Calm down Tai …"

"Whatever. Anyways ….this is Sora."

"Konnichiwa!!!"

"Konnichiwa Sora-senpai!" said TK and Kari in unison and bowed.

Daisuke, aware that Kari and TK just said something together in unison got jealous and quickly try to recover himself by bowing and saying Konnichiwa a thousand times. (A/n: okay .. That was just stupid .. Haha!!!)

Sora sweat dropped ….

"It's alright Daisuke ….you don't have to say Konnichiwa so many times …you know …"

After Sora said that, Kari burst out laughing and Daisuke turned red as a tomato, which made TK burst out laughing too.

After they're done their little introductions and greetings, they walked into the campus, finding the kids all running around the others, laughing and jumping up and down.

Tai, Sora, Matt, Kari, TK and Daisuke ran to them and introduced each other.

When Tai introduced Megumi, he blushed slightly, but unfortunately, Kari saw the blush and grinned teasingly. Then Sora took Kari to the girls' dorm.

"Sora …"

"Nani?"

"Does onii-san likes Megumi or something?"

Sora stopped dead on her tracks and turned to look at Hikari.

"How you know?" and started walking again.

"He blushed when he introduced her."

"Oh … uh huh!"

"Okay ..I just wanted to make sure. I don't really like Megumi though …I don't think she's the right one for Tai …. I don't know why but there's just this feeling …"

"Oh? I see …"

"But if he's happy, then I guess I'll just accept it …is he going to ask her out?"

"I don't know …he's kinda nervous I guess …"

"Are you going to set them up?"

"Probably …Tai asked me to …haha!"

"Oh …alright."

****

- - - Next Day - - -

Each counselor has their own group of children everyday …depending on the activities. Tai and Sora's activity is hiking and exploring the woods.

"*sigh …*"

"Taichi nani?"

"I was hoping to be on the same team as Megumi!!!" moaned Tai.

"Oh .. Be right back …"

"Kay ..???"

Sora ran off to Megumi as fast as her legs can carry her.

"Megumi!!!! Meggii!!!! Meggii!!!!!!!" yelled Sora and waved.

Megumi heard her name and turned around. She saw Sora and waved back.

"What's wrong Sor?"

"Nothing …I was just thinking …if you'd like to switch teams with me …and do hiking instead of swimming."

"Why?"

"Umm …well …you know …I always liked swimming and also …you like hiking more anyways …right? AND you know how much I hate hiking in the woods …so much bugs!!!"

"Oh …hehe …umm .. Ok then …"

"Domo arigato gozaimasu!!!!!"

"No prob!!!"

Megumi headed toward the hiking area, saw Tai and waved. Tai saw her and waved back, then he ran toward her, blushing.

"Hey …why are you here?"

"I switched with Sora …she said she wanted to do swimming."

"Oh .." Tai looked pass Megumi and saw held eye contact with Sora, giving her a thank you so much look, and Sora winked back at him and gave him a small smile.

__

'Arigato gozaimasu Sora …heh ..she looks cute when she smiles and really …I never really noticed how pretty she is …until now …and her eyes, they're like glowing and shining and burning with fire! Huh?! What am I thinking? I should be concentrating on Megumi!!! Not Sora!!!'

Tai turned his attention back to Megumi and led the way to the woods. They chatted the whole way in the woods and found out they have almost NOTHING in common! 

When it was time to go back, they found out that one little girl was missing from the group and so they decided to go their own separate way. Megumi will take the kids back first and ask for help. Taichi will go look for the girl.

Taichi ran through the trees (through?! Woah .. I mean .. pass … or whatever!!!! Lolz) and finally spotted the little girl crying by a big rock. Tai slowly walked toward the girl and hugged her. He picked the little girl up and started to walk back to the camp but got lost during the walk. When he finally got out, Sora was the first who saw him because of his wild hair. Tai put the girl down. Once the girl got down from Tai, Sora ran to Tai and hugged him. Tears were visible in her eyes. Tai blushed and hugged back slightly wrapping his hands around her slender waist.

"What took you so long? I …we were so worried about you!!!!!! We went in to look for you, but we couldn't find you!"

"Ehh …gomen …I kinda got lost…. Hehe"

Sora, finally aware of the position she's in, pulled away and wiped the tears off her face and blushed. 

"Sorry about that …."

"It's okay ..you don't have to apologize …I should be apologizing for losing that girl and taking so long to get back."

Sora shook her head. "We're just glad you and the little girl are okay."

Tai smiled. Sora slightly blushed and smiled back at him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Meme done!!!! ^^"

****

VoCaBuLaRy:

Gomen: Sorry

-san: Miss, Mr., Mrs., etc ….

Domo arigato gozaimasu: Very polite thank you!!!

Senpai: elder or older person or …ya …

Konnichiwa: Hello or good afternoon

I think that's all!!! And I promise I'll TRY to update asap!!! And GOMEN again for not updating sooner!!! ~luv ya~ ::muahx::

~ Kawaii-Q


	6. Why is this so Confusing?

Haha … me FINALLY updating .. Again .. Lolz … I think I'm gonna start another Taiora soon … lolz .. Cuz me got a new idea suddenly .. Lmao .. Which I hope is … GOOD! Muahahah! Anyways .. I should really write it down b4 me forget the idea .. Haha! Aww … onli … 5 reviews this chappie/?!?! ? "!Wahwahwahwah!!!!! So sad …. Oh welpz .. W/e … as long as I still have those 5 reviewers … that's ALRIGHT! Wheee … THX soooo much everyone!!!!! ."

****

Why is this so Confusing?!

That night, after Taichi got back and everyone had gone to sleep, Sora lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Her brain or .. Thoughts won't let her have some sleep. Her thoughts kept going to Tai. Sora was so confused about her feelings … did she still love Kenji or does she love someone else now … Tai …. 

'Tai?!?! What are you thinking Sora?! You can't fall for **him**!!! He likes MEGUMI, not you!!! Ugh!!! Go to sleep already!!! And anyways, I DON'T like him, do I?! NO WAY! I hated him … and now I don't like him ……at least I don't think so …sigh But ……then what's that feeling I had when we embraced earlier tonight? And why was I so worried about him?! I'm so confused ……'

Sora sighed. "This is too complicated for me!!!! Ugh!!!" she said out loud.

Ryoko, whose bed was beside her, woke up.

"Sora?! Why are you still up? We have a big day tomorrow you know …." said Ryoko, concerned.

"Oh …Ryoko …gomen ….I just can't get to sleep."

"I see …well, try anyways, I don't want you to be so tired tomorrow!! I'm sure you don't want panda eyes!!! Hehe!"

"Ya ….okay ….oyasuminasai!"

"Oyasumi!" with that, Ryoko fell back on her bed and continue sleeping.

At the same time in the Boy's dorm ……

Taichi can't sleep either. And he's also thinking like Sora ….

'Taichi Yagami ……quit thinking about Sora!!!! Why are you thinking about HER anyways?! It's Megumi you like ……right? What?! OF COURSE!!!! Ugh …or maybe I like Sora …now …what was that feeling when she hugged me? And why was she so worried about me? Maybe …she likes me? WHAT?! No way! She doesn't like me …and neither do I!!!! sigh Why does this have to be so complicated?!?! Ahhhhh!!!! But wait …why AM I thinking about her?! If I don't like her, I won't be thinking about her, now would I?! No …so that means ……………OH MY GOD!! Taichi Yagami, you fell for Sora Takenouchi!!!!!!!!'

Tai's eyes widened with shock. "I like ….Sora …." he whispered softly and hesitantly.

The next day, Sora was still asleep when she was SUPPOSE to awake. Megumi shook Sora and woke her up quickly.

"Sora!!! Sora!!! SOR!!!!!!!!" screamed Megumi.

"Huh?" Sora woke up slightly and rubbed her eyes.

"Sora ….if you don't wake up and wash yourself, you're gonna be LATE!!!!"

"Late? Wah? What are you talking about …" Finally, it hit her. "Oh shit!!!!! You should've woke me up earlier!!!!!!!"

"Sorry. I was going to, but Ryoko said to let you sleep longer since you didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh …yeah …"

"How come you couldn't sleep last night anyways? Thinking about Ke …I mean .. uhh …gomen!"

"It's alright Meggi, I don't mind. I don't love him anymore ….." Sora said softly, smiling.

"Oh ..and Sora, I actually want your help for something too …."

"Oh?! With what?"

"Umm ..you know …I don't know why ….but I think I fell for Tai … hehe! He's juct soo adorable and cute, not to mention good-looking and funny and nice and …ya!" said Megumi dreamily, blushing.

"Oh …." Sora's happy face quickly dropped. "and what do you want me to do?"

"Well, I want you to find out if he feels the same about me….. Can you?!?!"

"Umm …I don't think I can …we're not that good friends and anyways, don't you remember we hated each other?"

"Ya … hatED!!! PAST TENSE! You guys are friends now …"

"But ……"

"No buts!!! Pleeeaaassssssse Sor?!?!"

"Why don't you tell him how you feel instead?! I'm sure he feels the same anyways …"

"Really?"

"I don't know …I'm just saying, you should just go ahead and tell him …."

"Oh …maybe ….I'll see …anyways Sora, arigato …and hurry up and get ready!!!"

"Hai! See ya later."

"Ja!!!!!"

When Sora is ready and went out to eat breakfast, the first thing she saw was Tai and Megumi talking excitedly, with Tai's face as pink or red … as a tomato. She quickly walked over and sat down beside Mimi, who was across from Koushiro, which was the farthest seat from Tai and Megumi.

"Ohayo, Sora!!!"

"Ohayo!"

"Here, I got you something to eat."

"Arigato gozaimasu Meems."

"No problem!!! Oh …Sora …today, you're working with Yamato and taking the the older group of kids canoeing."

"Oh ..alright. Thanks for telling me Meems."

"Don't mention it…guess what?!"

"Nan?"

"Tai and Megumi are working together today and you should see Megumi's face!!! She was sooo happy!!! I think she has a crush on Taiii!!!!"

"Oh ….I see ….I know …she told me …"

"Oh ..WHAT?!?! She told you and not me?! Hmph!"

"Come on Meems …she wanted to ask for my help."

"Oh ..alright….fine!"

Sora nodded and then quickly took a look at Megumi and Tai talking happily. Sora stared at Megumi to Tai. When her eyes got to Tai, Tai turned and his chocolate eyes met hers. Tai stared at her, not knowing what to say. The same goes to Sora. Then at the exact same time, they both said HI to each other and smiled.

Sora nodded and turned her attention back to her breakfast and Tai turned HIS attention back to Megumi.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yay!!! Me done!!! Anyways….read and review!!!

VOCAB:

Oyasuminasai (short = oyasumi): Good night

Ohayo: Good morning

Nan?: What?

Arigato gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Hai: Yes

That's all … anyways .. Buhbyez!!!!

Kawaii-Q


	7. Confession

Okie ..me updating!!! Anyways …thanks for all the reviews …got 8 this time .."! Well ….on with my fic!

****

Confession

After breakfast, everyone went their own separate way for their own activities. Yamato waited for Sora to finish and then went out to get the canoes ready.

Meanwhile, Tai and Megumi were bringing the kids swimming which means they are close to Sora and Matt.

While Taia nd Megumi were working, Megumi started a conversation trying to find out who Tai likes, but with no success.

"So …uhh …Tai ….did you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Tai blushed. "Well ….yeah …"

"Oh ..me too …."

"I see ….."

"Umm …Tai ..??"

"Nani?"

"I need to tell you something …" said Megumi softly, slightly blushing.

"Oh ..nani?"

"Umm ….I think I like you …I don't know why, but I have this special feeling. I feel safe and happy and you know …whenever I'm around you."

"Oh …" Tai was shocked. When he liked Megumi, he didn't think he'd have a chance and now, when she likes him, he's not sure of his feelings anymore.

"So ….do you feel the same way …to me …?" asked Megumi hesitantly.

"I ….I….I …" stammered Tai. He looked around, trying to avoid Megumi's eyes, when he saw Sora laughing with Yamato happily, splashing water at each other.

Tai quickly grew jealous. "Be right back Megumi."

With that, he walked quickly to Sora and hold onto her arm, spinning her around. Sora was unprepared by that and lost her balance, but luckily, Tai was holding onto her.

"Tai?! What was 'that' for?"

"Gomen …but …I need to talk to you for a minute. Sumimasen Matt."

Matt just nodded and turned his attention back to the kids.

Tai pulled Sora aside where Megumi OR anyone else can hear them.

"Sora …I want to ask you some things ….."

"Oh …go ahead!"

"Did you know that Megumi likes me?"

"She told you ..?" asked Sora, as her facial drooped.

"Hai."

"Yeah ..I knew. …she told me this morning."

"Oh ..I see …."

"What did you say? Did you …accept …or rejected her?"

"I didn't answer yet …I'm not sure about my feelings for her anymore …." Tai stared right into Sora's amber eyes. "I think I fell in love with someone else now …without knowing it …and I have a feeling she feels the same way …"

"Oh …" _'Oh no …did he find out that I have feelings for him?! Oh no ..what do I do now?'_

"Do you want to know who?"

"Not …rea …" but she was cut off by Tai screaming, "It's you!"

Sora was stunned. _'How can that be?! Tai likes me?! Why?! But ..but …but …he likes MEGUMI!!!! He's SUPPOSE to like Megumi ……!!!'_

Without permission or preparation, Tai leaned down quickly and sealed her lips with his. Sora's eyes shot open wide. She tried to fight back, trying to push Tai away but without success. Tai wrapped his arms around Sora's waist tightly, not letting go and kissed her deeply. Sora continued fighting back by hitting Tai's shoulders, but Tai ignored it and kept on pressing his lips against hers.

Finally, after a while, Tai pulled away, gasping for breath. Right after he pulled away, he received a loud slap across the face.

"Sora …"

"Stop it Tai ….you're wrong, you DON'T love me …you like Megumi!!! And only her! You can't like me ….no …no …NO!!!!"

With that, she turned around and ran. Tai ran after hera nd managed to catch up with her, once again grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him and stared into her eyes. Sora slapped his hand off her arm and slowly backed away from Tai.

"Tai ..please ….just …listen to me …you …"

"I know who I like …and it's NOT Megumi …." said Tai softly. "Sora …I just want to know ….do you feel the same toward me?"

"I ….I …."

"Sora …"

"No!! I don't!!! I don't!!!"

"Sora …why are you trying to block your feeling out?! Why?! Sora ..you know as well as I do …that we both like each other …we both found that out …ever since …last night!!! Sora …please …listen to me …"

"NO!!!! I can't do this …to Megumi ….she likes you …if she finds out that …we …she'll hate me!!!"

"Sora …who cares as long as we …."

"No! We can't be so selfish …no ..and NO. .. I don't like you .. I don't have ANY feeling for you AT ALL!!!! If you think I do ..you're wrong … wrong … WRONG!!!!"

With that, Sora ran away full speed, leaving Tai standing there motionless and shocked.

A while later, Tai slowly walked back to the dock, seeing that Sora and Yamato are swimming with the kids and Megumi waiting eagerly for him.

"Tai!!!!" screamed Megumi happily once she saw him.

"Oh ..hey Megumi …."

"So…umm …you syill haven't answered my question yet …"

"I …"

"So …?"

"Megumi …. I …." Tai looked at Sora, who was behind Megumi (inside the water), sadly. _'I guess she really don't care ..but …I know she does …why is she denying it? Do I still like Megumi ..??'_

"sigh Megumi …"

"Yeah?!" questioned Megumi eagerly, waiting for Tai's answer.

"Yes …I do like you Megumi …to tell you the truth ..I liked you since the beginning of the camp …." Tai said, emotionless and feeling regret.

Megumi squeaked and hugged Tai tightly. Tai wrapped his arms around her waist slightly, uninterested and stared at Sora. Sora saw them and looked away.

Sora's heart broke right that instance, when she saw Tai and Megumi together. She knew she loves Tai, but she can't do that to Megumi. Sora flinched at the sight of them hugging. From that day on, she knew she will definitely never love anyone again …except for Tai.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Okie ..me done!!! I know … I know …Tai's with Megumi now … gomen!!!

VOCAB:

Gomen: Sorry

Sumimasen: Excuse me!

Nani?: What is it?

That's all …read and review!!!

Kawaii-Q

****


	8. Another Confession

Yay!!! Me updating ….don't know why though, so busy, but I guess I don't want you people to wait that long even though one week is pretty long …hehe! And ya …and I don't wanna do my homework right now! I'm so lazy ahahaha! Anyways, domo arigato gozaimasu for reviewing ficcie everyone!!!! Oh my god, I just knew that my Jap exam is on Tuesday!! I'm toast lolz! So dead! Oh well ….. Oh yeah, by the way, I had a few errors in the last chapter … so sorry!!! I meant to say "Tai pulled Sora aside where Megumi OR anyone else can'T hear them." but I put can ….see how stupid I am? Hehe!

****

Another Confession

A few days later ……..

Taichi and Sora hadn't talked at all for a few days, ever since that 'incident' when Tai and Megumi became girlfriend and boyfriend. Sora tries to avoid them as much as possible, but somehow, she can never do that, since she's in the same dorm and not to mention room with Megumi and she always get paired up with Tai in activities. Megumi doesn't know what's happening to Sora, only Mimi knows.

One day, when Sora and Mimi went to check their partner for next day's activity. As they walk by the TV room, Mimi caught a glimpse of Tai and Megumi's hair on the couch. She got curious and peeked in without them knowing.

After what she saw, she quickly pulled her head back out and turned around, and was met by Sora's questioning and confused face.

"Mimi …what are you looking at?"

"Shhhh!!! Nothing …hehe …just DON'T look in the room no matter what you do …I mean ….ehh …there's nothing in the room …really …hehe." said Mimi nervously while Sora sweat dropped.

"Whatever." was all Sora said.

She pushed Mimi aside lightly and peeked in. The instant that Sora saw what she saw, her heart broke into pieces. There on the couch **lay** Tai and Megumi ….and the worst part is that ..they're kissing or ….making out. Sora backed away from the room and ran, but her left foot hit the door when she turned around to run, which caused Tai and Megumi to hear, which caused them to stop what they were doing and looked to the door.

Tai saw Mimi standing there awkwardly and gave her a questioning and accusing look. Megumi just looked away, blushing, trying to hide her blush from Mimi.

"Ehh ….it wasn't me ….quit staring at me like that!!!!"

"Mimi …what are you doing spying on us?" asked Tai rather harshly.

"I wasn't ….I just walked by and saw you and Megumi … making out … and …Sora …saw and she …I mean …..uhh ….I didn't see anything and neither did Sora!!!!!" With that, Mimi ran away after Sora.

Right then, Tai felt a knife stab through his heart, cutting it in half.

__

'Oh no ……Sora saw ….she saw ……oh no! What have I done. I just broke her heart!!! Why am I doing this? Why am I kissing Megumi when I don't have feelings for her? Oh my god! Watashi wa baka desu! -sigh- wait …why should I care anyways? She said she doesn't love me and don't have any feelings for me. She said she doesn't care about me. She ……but ugh ……Taichi Yagami!!! You just hurt the love of your life!!!'

Tai's thoughts were interrupted with Megumi calling him.

"Tai?? Tai …sweetie?! Hello?! Tai????"

"Oh ..uh …gomen Megumi."

"It's okay."

"Umm …"

Tai look at her.

__

'I've got to get this over with. I can't lie to myself. I don't love Megumi ……and I don't want to use her!! I've got to tell her that I don't have any feelings for her.'

"Megumi ….I have something to tell you …."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Meanwhile ……

"Sora!!! Sora!!! Sora!!!! Matte!!!!"

Sora ignored Mimi's screams and kept on running at full speed until she bumped into someone, who hold her tight, not letting her go.

Sora looked and was met by a pair of beautiful and warm sapphire eyes.

"Oh ..sorry about that Matt."

"It's alright. May I ask why you're running …..so fast? And with Mimi running after you too ….and umm … I know I shouldn't be so nosy but out of curiosity, I just wanna know …why you're crying?" asked Matt worriedly.

"Oh ..it's nothing really …I just …uh….had something gone into my eye, that's all …yeah …that's it!" lied Sora.

"You're lying."

"I …..I…."

"But it's okay if you don't want to tell me …." said Matt softly.

"Sora!!! Thank god you finally stopped!!!" said Mimi, gasping for breath. "And oh hi Matt!!"

"Hey Meems."

"Sora …I gotta go now ..I still have to check who's going to be our partner tomorrow."

(A/n: Btw ..just to tell you …today is a break for them .. Hehe ")

"Alright …ja."

"Ja!"

After Mimi left, Sora turned her attention back to Matt.

"Umm ..Sora …can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Yeah ..of course …why?"

"Umm …I just need to tell you something."

"Oh .. Okay."

"Do you like Tai … or no one?"

"I ….."

"Tai right?"

"I…I ….who told you that anyways?"

"No one …I just guessed …I just kinda noticed things …between you and Tai …."

"Oh …"

"-sigh- actually ….I know you don't feel this way but I just want to tell you ….that …I think I'm starting to develop feelings for you …I just … don't know why ..but I seem to like ….forget about all my miseries and all whenever I'm with you. I ..just …think that you should know and wondering if you will give me a chance …to be with you and protect you …..I know you like Tai ..but he's ….you know. So …what do you say ..?" asked Matt nervously, scratching his head.

"I ….don't know ….if I'm ready for a relationship right now ….or …ready to love someone else now ….or let someone else love me …I just don't know if I can take it …anymore ….ever since the incident with Kenji …I was …heart broken and really hurt. Then Tai …I just can't …don't know what to do ..if … if …I go through love again …I'm just not ready to get into another relationship right now ….I'm sorry Matt …"

"Can I ask you something then?"

"Nani?"

"If …Megumi never showed up and Tai asked you to be with him now …would you be with him or reject him?"

"I …don't know …I'm just ..so confused and scared right now ….love is too complicated for me …I just want to get away from these …things …right now …" said Sora softly, close to tears.

What Matt and Sora don't know is that Tai just happened to walk by when Matt asked Sora out and that he was hiding behind the wall at the corner where he can hear everything clearly.

"Sora …." whispered Taichi to himself, with tears coming down his face.

The next day, it turns out that Tai is Sora's partner for the activity.

"Sora …" Tai started, but didn't receive any replies.

"Sora ..can we please talk? Or at least …just listen to me alright?"

"I broke up with Megumi."

Sora was shocked and she turned around facing tai immediately.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!"

"I broke up with Megumi." Tai repeated calmly and softly.

"You …why?! Do you have any idea how hurt she will be?!"

"Yes …but she'll be even more hurt if she finds out that the one I truly love isn't her! If she'll get hurt either way, why not let her get hurt earlier and lesser?"

"But …"

"Sora …I heard you and Matt's conversation yesterday by accident …."

"You. …"

"And ….I know that you're not ready for another relationship yet …but can't we just take a risk and try at least? You know as well as I do …that we both have strong feelings for each other …"

"I …."

"Sora …please …"

Sora looked down. "Gomen Tai …I just …can't …my heart …or me ..I guess I'm just too scared …that my heart will break into pieces again ….I can't stand it. Do you have any idea how hurt and how my heart died that day when I found Kenji cheating on me? When I love someone, I love him to the end, deeply …I really loved him …and he cheated on me!!! He was my first boyfriend and I was hoping he'll be my last …but ..but …" SOra burst into tears and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh ..Sora …"

"Please …Tai ..I just ..need some time ….and anyways ..camp is almost over and after this, not like we'll see each other again anyways …and if we're really destined to be together, then we'll see each other again even if we separate ….after this …."

"Sora …"

"But ima ….I just …don't think it'll work …and I'm not ready ……"

"I know …but …"

"Tai …if you really do love me, you'll understand." said Sora looking into his chocolate eyes.

"Alright …but what if we don't ever see each other again?!"

"Then it means ..we're not destined to be together …."

"But …"

"Gomen …"

"I understand …let the separation after this camp be our test then …."

Sora nodded.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Done!!! Wheee!!!

Vocab:

Gomen: Sorry

Nani: What is it?

Watashi wa baka desu: I'm an idiot! (lolz!!! ")

Ima: now

That all …???? Yes …me think so … lolz!!! Read and review!!!

:: Kawaii-Q ::

****


	9. Good Bye or not?

Wheeee!!! I'm updating!!! Anyways … thank Q soooo muchii for reviewing peepoz!!! Luv you all …. hugz everyone Btw ….did I mention that this will be the last chappie …… yupyup! And …this chapter will suck ….seriously ….because it's going to be VERY VERY VERY boring and useless …and …yeeaaahhh ….but bear with me ….anyways ..on with the ending!!!! Wait …what am I saying …not useless …no way ..it's the important part …at the end … haha! You'll see!!! v

****

Good Bye ….or not?

It's been a few days and Tai and Sora barely talked. Sure there's a few hellos and how's it going and all, but there's just not much to talk about between the two after they had their little 'chat' a few days ago. Today is the last day of camp.

(A/n: Sad … "!!!!!! Poor Taichi ….and Sora …and …and … yeah … O.o"!)

All the kids already left. The counselors have to stay behind a day to clean things up, etc.

Sora packed her things slowly.

"Sora?"

Sora turned around to face Ryoko, Mimi and Megumi.

(A/n: Btw …Megumi knows about you know …between Tai and Sora …and she understands ….omg …I should've put that in the fic!!! Sorry!!!)

"You okay?" ask Mimi softly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be. There's no more kids to annoy me, no more camp food, and no more hard beds and fast showers and all ….of course I'm happy." lied Sora.

"Sora …."

"Fine fine fine! I'm NOT happy ….I'm going to miss all of them so much ….and 'him' .. .." Sora sighed.

"I'm sure you guys will meet each other again ….." said Megumi quietly.

"Uh huh! I know you guys will see each other again!!!!" said Ryoko.

"Arigato you guys. I hope so …."

Then they continued their packing.

--- Meanwhile at the Guys' dorm ---

"Yo Tai …are you done packing yet?!" asked Yamato impatiently.

"I'm almost done!!! Jeez …." replied Tai, annoyed.

"Tai!"

Tai turned to look at Izzy.

"What's up Izzy??"

"Tai ….I …found …this …outside …just a few minutes ago ….near the dock." said Izzy, panting, holding up a silver necklace with a small heart.

"That's …Sora's ….."

"Yeah …so I was just thinking if you want to give it back to her instead."

"I want to keep it …as a memory of her …and I'll give it back to her …if I see her again ….."

"Oh …alright."

Yama walked over to Tai and put his hand on Tai's shoulder.

"You'll see her again Tai. I'm sure of it."

Izzy nodded.

"Maybe ….." answered Tai unsurely.

After everyone's done packing, they all went on the bus and the driver drove away from the camp.

Tai and Sora both look back at the camp as they leave, thinking about the memories they shared there.

__

'I'm gonna miss this place ….' they both thought.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Six years had passed and Sora finds herself lost in the new university that she just transferred to.

"Where the heck am I?!?!" she asked aloud. "Ugh!!!! This university is way to big!!!!! And …..it's like a stupid maze, how can anyone can use to it?!?!"

"Hey! You lost?" said a voice from behind her, which sounded extremely familiar.

Sora turned around and her eyes widened.

"Matt!!!!! Is that you?"

"Sure is. You transferred here?"

Sora nodded.

(A/n: Muahahaha ….Yamato ….surprised eh?! )

"Cool … how come?"

"Cuz …I don't like my university. All the classes are so ….I don't know how to describe it!!! Anyways, what are you taking here?"

"Mostly music. You?"

"Art! No wonder you attended this university. I was kinda surprised to see you here. I mean …Matt and ART?! Now I get it …still wanna be a singer eh?"

"Of course!"

Sora smiled. "Mind showing me where the Art classroom is then?"

"Sure …please, this way." said Matt politely.

Sora laughed.

They slowly walked toward the Art class.

"So …Sora ….you …umm …with anyone right now?"

"Iie ….you?"

"Nah ….surprised eh?"

"Uh huh!"

"Umm …did you miss Tai …?" Matt asked softly, looking at Sora.

"I …..-sigh- yeah …..how is he?"

"Good …."

"I see …"

"Hey Sora! Wanna hang out after classes today? I mean …we haven't seen each other for so long!!!!"

"Sure. That'd be great!"

--- After classes ---

"Sora!!!! Hurry up, or we'll be late!!!"

"Late? For what?"

"Ehh …I mean …umm …you'll see!"

They ran quickly to a café and Matt led the way to a table by the window.

"Oh my god …where is Tai?!?!" Matt mumbled, annoyed.

"Huh? Did you say something Matt?"

"Huh? No …no …no … hehe" Matt sweat dropped. He looked around and spotted Tai slowly walking to the café. "Umm …uh …sorry Sora …but I really have to go ..I just remembered that I have …uh …Band practice!!! That's it ..band practice! Gomen!"

With that, he got up quickly and walked out the door.

--- Meanwhile ---

Taichi walked into the café, looking around for any sign of Matt, but instead of Matt …he spotted someone else ….

"Sora …"

Sora instantly knew who that voice belongs to. She was stunned. She looked up, and was met by a pair of chocolate brown eyes and stood up, staring at him.

"Tai …."

They smiled. Then Tai held up something shiny.

"I think it's time to give this back to you." said Tai smiling.

Sora recognized the necklace right away. "Arigato." and took the necklace.

"I always kept it with me no matter where I go …it feels like you're there with me …."

Tears start running down Sora's face. "Tai!!!!"

With that, Sora hugged the brunette tightly and Tai hugged back happily.

"I'm never going to leave you ever again …" whispered Tai softly.

--- END ---

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww ……so sweet …lmao! Anyways ..thx to everyone who reviewed the WHOLE fic!!!! "

:: Kawaii-Q ::


End file.
